New Content
This content is unique to the game, as developed by staff and players for use. Modified merits, flaws, Disciplines, and backgrounds are located on the House Rules page. New Flaws * ALKQN <-2> ** You are a member of the Almighty Latin Kings and Queens Nation (ALKQN) gang in Miami. Active Sabbat or mortals may gain this bonus. See also: ALKQN house rules * Black <-2> ** You are African or African-American. To gain this bonus, you must have at least one black parent. * Cuban <-2> ** You lived the majority of your life in Cuba or among to the Cuban expatriate community in southern Florida (post-Castro regime). To gain this bonus, you are ethnically and culturally Cuban. Kindred born in Cuba 200 years ago without any significant modern ties to the island, culture or its people will not get this benefit. * Paricia's Elect <-1> ** You were a King or Queen in your mortal life. After catching the eye of your Sire for your exceptional merit within the ALKQN, you were given your Creation Rites. You may join a pack of other Paricia's Elect and benefit from special plot hooks. Active Sabbat may gain this bonus. * Russian Mafia <-2> ** You are a member of the Russian mafia in Miami Beach. Active Camarilla or mortals may gain this bonus. * Fiery Aura <-1> ** Your aura appears to be engulfed by flames. While this does not prevent someone from reading your emotional state with Auspex or another power, your aura's flaming state will perplex the average vampire. For a race with an atavistic fear of fire, this is not a blessing. This flaw can only be taken by vampires and ghouls. New Merits * Concealed Handgun License <1> ** You have a license to legally carry a concealed handgun in Florida. This information is recorded in a state and federal database. * FFL - Pawnbroker <1> ** You have a pawnbroker's license from the ATF to legally sell firearms and ammunition. Pawnbrokers typically resell used firearms up to Resources 3. * FFL - Dealer <2> ** You have a dealer's license from the ATF to legally purchase and sell firearms. A shop sells new and used firearms up to Resources 5. * FFL - Gunsmith <1> ** You have a license from the ATF to create, engrave, customize, refinish, and repair firearms. * Past Life <1-5> ** The character can remember one or more of her previous incarnations. This can be as simple as constant deja vu in places known to her past lives, or as complex as conscious, waking memories of being another person. Recollections often happen spontaneously due to trauma, extreme emotions or other triggers. ** Past Life experiences can be unsettling. With experience, a character can learn to harness her insights through meditation and internal exploration. Exploration takes a turn or more of meditation. Once per session, the character may roll Past Life Merit against difficulty 8. Each success allows her to increase any Ability by one for purposes of a single roll. These dice add if she already has the Ability. ** Botching a Past Life exploration roll results in a bombardment of memories or fixation on an engrossing recollection. Her personality may be temporarily subsumed by a past life for the remainder of the scene. ** 1: Faint Past Life - Deja vu memories of one life. ** 2: Weak Past Life - Dreamy, vague memories of one life, with deja vu from several lives. ** 3: Moderate Past Life - You definitely recall other times and places, and vague flashes of former habits and beliefs. ** 4: Strong Past Life - You possess clear memories of other existences, which you can summon up almost at will. ** 5: Overwhelming Past Life - Sometimes you're not sure which life you're living.